


The People and Ways of Entakoshi

by J_ma26, Lyrevhart_Jhume



Category: EINWIS - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: EINWIS, EINWIS is an original work, Entakoshi, Entakoshi is an underground organization, Gen, How Do I Tag, Mentions of Slavery, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, mentions of suicide/suicidal thoughts, that frees slaves and kills people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:54:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28580058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_ma26/pseuds/J_ma26, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrevhart_Jhume/pseuds/Lyrevhart_Jhume
Summary: EntakoshiEnta - hack/enter/infiltrateKoshi - to free/to protect/to saveThe people of Entakoshi are oft those who are without. What are they without? Only they know, it is different for each.Would you favor a glimpse of their lives?----There is use of fictional languages in this. They are purely fictional languages and any similarities to real life languages is entirely coincidental.Please note that this is set in an entirely fictional world and while some situations or features may have similarities to real life situations there is no intention to bring forth negative reactions. If something in here causes a negative reaction or may be triggering please inform me of such so I may add the appropriate warnings where needed.----Original story by me [J_ma], some friends of mine [such as L_J] are also creatively involved.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Non-Binary Character
Collections: EINWIS Canon Works





	1. Even and Opposite and Odd and Same

Its difficult to say what changed. Whether it was me or someone else or maybe it was all of us but them.

They look me in the eye [ _you don't have eyes_ , a voice in the back of my mind reminds, _you can't see like everyone else does_ ] and they smile and thier colours are so warm and bright - it hurts.

Its so bright it hurts because the dark emphasizes the light - they have a dark spot - and I try to ignore it but its there. Its noticable. Attention grabbing and it hurts.

Its hurts because it tells me that they are wrong and bad and loving them will hurt.

So pretty and kind and such an angel but that dark spot is there. Should I ask why?

I will, I'll ask.

I asked. They answered after hesitation.

They have hurt and hurt others. They regret, they regret so genuinely and deeply that talking makes them dark, they are no longer bright. Their chest heaves and their breath is short.

I ask what happened to the ones they hurt.

 _Dead_ , they say in a voice so sad it hurts me so much more than not knowing did, _I killed them - not with my own hands - but I am at fault._

I still love them. I tell them, _You needn't feel so hurt, Love_ _._

They try, they try not to cry because they do not want to feel weak, but as my arms encircle them they break, they fall.

They _weep_ and _shudder_ in my arms.

And I hold them tight.

They are happier after, the dark spot is not so dark anymore. It hurts less to know they aren't so sad and regretful. They feel happier.

Their soul is brighter than before, matching the plants and animals I adore as much as I do them.

And they speak, _I love you - I've never said it, but I do._

 _And I love you,_ I tell them in the same tone as they told me, reverent and relieved and so full of adoration, _May you never think otherwise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by me, J_ma.
> 
> Also, I understand that this may be a bit confusing but I will write for these two characters later.  
> The POV is from Ashika Dekoi, a male [kinda average weight/more muscular, tan skinned, short curly reddish black hair] Zephan, and the person he is speaking about is an AMAB gender neutral [very skinny/lithe], darker skin, brown eyes, bust length straight back hair] Orivan named Lomisa Jahkida.


	2. Unending Fear and Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has flowed but it also encompasses more of the past and future than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Very vaguely has thoughts of suicide towards the end.

A reflection meets my eyes. Or rather my Reflection meets my eyes.

Tired and exhausted and oh so _haunted_.

Hair even and straight and not a single knot in sight - clean and perfect and nice, but my eyes are anything but - scared and careless and swarmed with a messy ball of memories too far gone to be relevant yet still they haunt and follow like ghosts long past.

But they are easier to ignore now. Much easier with him.

He can't see them like I do - he can only see the colours, only the Energy Of All Things but sometimes I feel like he can see them. Better than I can.

He is my friend - _my only friend_ \- and I feel like it's already ended but it became something else and began anew like all things do.

I read that once - _or did I hear it?_ \- or it was something similar. It's from one of those old memories, the ones that are now irrelevant but some parts are good and I wish to keep. Like the end of that time - when two women in masks came through the ceiling with others coming from the doors and helped us.

One of those women's arms were marked as a fighter - but mine are marked as a pretty thing.

But that's not the point - if they ever need my help I will give it - the point is _him_ and I feel like I've come to value him so much.

That would bring me pain and isolation in the old memories.

And just as those memories have aged so have I, so has he and so has the group that saved me. When they saved me they were new. An idea still blooming in the thawing frost of the coldest lands where the chill of the snow would still remain even in the warmest of days.

But the group has grown - and the damp rotting mould that framed my eyes so often and haunted my sleep has diminished just as I have come to accept that my attachment to him is _good_ and _so, so **sweet**._

The group has named itself - _Entakoshi_ \- and it asked if joining would be on my palate in anytime dear and yes, _yes it would be._

So now I walk with a mask like them but also unique to me in colour and certain aspects of pattern.

Oh but that is not greatest thing yet - no, the greatest thing [ _it makes me oh so joyous and my love just grows so much_ ] is that he has joined me. We both kneel to the ideals of Kasha.

Her name is not Kasha, but among the Entakoshi she is our leader, _she is **Kasha**._

The family of Kasha has blessed our souls with time. So much time and it is comforting.

I am happy and the dark spot has faded - though it still exists and sometimes it likes to whisper in my ear, in my head, speaking of things I fear, of that which would hurt him so dearly but would make it so the dark spot on my soul could never whisper again.

I am happy even with such for this is the greatest I have ever felt in any realm.

I wish to stay like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is by me, J_ma.


	3. A Simple Card Game Based in Luck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its just a simple card game.   
> At least, simple in terms of an underground market dealing in all things scorned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING:  
> Mentions of slavery
> 
> Meet the leader of Entakoshi and see how she met her second in command.
> 
> Told in the perspective of the second in command.

Red and sore but long since had they gone numb.

Scarred and bruised but long since had this become the usual.

  


My knees rested against the tiles - I was _inside_ , a rare occurrence for one marked as a fighter. On a good day I could kneel on the old wood floors of the cells and look straight ahead at the bars for hours without needing to move [if I was even allowed to do so anyway]. And a bad day? On a bad day I would kneel in the stables bred and trained to trample me, sitting on my heels with my knees spread in the dirt and shit.

When I was young and new and scared but without scars I would be knocked down _every. single. time_. Now my bones and body has grown and my muscles have developed and all the beasts do now are bruise ad scar themselves, not me.

  


But today? Today is a great day.

I kneel on the tiles of the first lounge - only those marked as pretty things can be here in the day, at night it is those marked as cleaners - and watch as the lord plays a simple game of cards against a guest.

  


A simple game of cards that relies on luck, one that is impossible to cheat at and the guest is winning.

Zir-Tre, the guest acclaimed before the name, a Kada term for one's pronouns. Neutral-Feminine. She and They.

The name she gave was Kasha. It feels secondary, and alternative to what she truly sees as her name.

  


She knows how to play this game - she chose it.

  


Pick up a card from the deck, a triple a deck - it can be played with only one though, say it one number above aloud then put it back. shuffle the deck.

Your opponent picks a card, says two under. If the number matches they keep the card.

Continue until all cards are gone - the victor is the one who has the least at the end.

  


It is long and boring to play but for one such as I who knows nothing but the beasts and the mud and the fight, it is _thrilling and new_.

  


Kasha has five cards but the Lord has the rest. There are five left - the lord has lost in the game of luck.

  


He has given up, accepted his loss and his eyes hold anger and he gestures to me and my eyes no longer watch, my ears no longer hear.

  


_"Stand,"_ the lord's voice says, _"You are her's now."_  


  


I am silent as I stand.

Kasha's walks to the door, I follow.

  


At the door her masked face turns to me and she drops her hood to show dark brown hair and she says in a voice that comes from nowhere, " **When we leave this town, you are free to act as you please - you are no longer a fighter nor one who is marked.** "

  


We leave the house.

We leave the town.

I continue to follow her and we reach a transport, a private one, one that is big enough for one of my species even though I hold only half the blood and am of a smaller tribe.

We enter the transport.

We drive, it is long and soon she speaks again in that same voice, " **You can sleep if you want.** "

I sleep and soon I wake.

  


I am no longer in the transport, I am in a room, there is a wrap on my arms where the fighter's marks would be.

There is a plaster over the ones on my face, it crinkles as I blink due to its proximity to my eye.

  


Kasha enters and looks to me with her masked face then leaves without a sound - _'_ _I can't hear her step even with those boots,'_ comes the idle thought as I sit up, _'Why did she leave?'_

  


My visions blackens for a second and I am no longer in the bed, I am at a table.

  


" **Eat.** " A bowl is placed before me. Porridge, but there is something mixed in. " **It has syrup and brown sugar mixed in. You don't hide the sounds of your soul very well from the attentive, my aunt would freak out if she met you.** "

  


Kasha looks at me once more before she leaves the room.

I eat.

It tastes good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I will write more to this but I'm ending it there.
> 
> This is by me, J_ma.


End file.
